Last Lover
by Mommy Jarum
Summary: Bencilah aku semaumu. Hinalah aku seenakmu. Pukul aku sebagai tempat melepas amarahmu. Demdamlah padaku tapi jangan sesekali kau meninggalkan diriku Ka-re-na Kau kekasihku yang terakhir. HyungWonho ff/Monsta X/ Yaoi/


Sayang, sesungguhnya kau tau aku seringkali menahan luka disaat kau membenciku dan aku juga kerap berpikir bilakah tuhan akan mendengar bisikan hatiku yang hancur karenamu.

Bencilah aku semaumu.

Hinalah aku seenakmu.

Pukul aku sebagai tempat melepas amarahmu.

Demdamlah padaku tapi jangan sesekali kau meninggalkan diriku

Ka-re-na

Kau kekasihku yang terakhir.

 **Title: Last Lover**

 **Cast: Wonho & Hyungwon (HyungWonho)**

 **Yaoi-BL-Shonen ai-Homosex**

 **Author: Mommy Jarum**

 **-PRESENT-**

 **.**

Bak kata orang cinta itu ibarat garisan halus antara lautan dan langit. Walaupun hakikat jauh tapi tetap kelihatan dekat dan akrab. Sebuah hubungan yang disangka baik oleh mata-mata yang melihat rupa-rupanya saling tak menyapa dan berpura tidak saling mengenal.

Itu adalah gambaran cinta yang buruk!

Hey! Bukankah definisi cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang manis. _Like bread and butter or butter with bread._ Orang yang dilamun cinta saling membutuhkan antara satu sama lain. Seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi. Bukankah seperti itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ku mahukan untuk kisah cintaku.

Cinta yang manis seperti khayalan _Cinderella dan Snow White._ Hish, itu terlalu lebay!

Yang aku mahukan adalah cinta yang sederhana tetapi kaya dengan perasaan. Yaitu perasaan sayang dan saling mengikat.

Pokoknya cinta adalah milik berdua. Sebuah perjanjian tirakat antara kau dan aku.

Entah dimana silapnya aku sehingga membuat mahligai kita musnah seperti terkena gempa bumi.

Apakah kalian merasakan diriku seorang namja egois yang kehausan cinta sempurna darinya. Kalian silap besar! Aku cuman maunya dikit.

DI SAMPINGKU SELALU!

Gampangkan?

Cis… tetapi itulah perkara tersulit untuk seorang Shin Wonho. Namja yang sudahku rawat hatinya untuk terus memancarkan sinar cinta dari dasar hatinya yang saat ini sedang kelam.

Aku? hewhew… namja sadis yang sering kehausan cinta dari seorang Shin Wonho. Namaku Chae Hyungwon. Berumur 21 tahun dan menetap disebuah apartemen yang berukuran sederhana.

Itulah pengenalan tentangku yang aku bisa ceritakan kepada kalian. Karena jika aku bercerita lebih dalam, kalian tak akan sanggup. Kisah hidupku penuh dengan air mata dan tangisan histeris dimana ruangan dipenuhi dengan kaca-kaca yang bertaburan dilantai dan beberapa bercak darah.

Huh! Apakah aku terlalu hiperbolis atau otak ku yang sedang gila?

Tapi yang jelas aku memang sedang tersakiti.

.

 **-Last Lover-**

Aku menatap punggung orang yang sudah menghabiskan hidup bersamaku sejak 3 tahun kebelakangan ini. Entah mataku yang rusak atau apa, tapi yang jelas terdapan buliran bening tercetak dikedua-dua belah pipinya. Kesalahan apa lagi yang aku buat sehingga ia menangis.

"Wonho hyung, k-kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pertanyaan bodoh dariku buat sekian kalinya. Ia layak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol tadi. Buktinya ia tidak lagi menangis dan memalingkan wajah membelakangiku.

"A-Aku minta maaf hyung.." untuk keseribu kalinya aku meminta sebuah kemaafan diatas kesetiaan diriku padanya. Aku menanggung semuanya memang! Disaat ia sedang menangis akulah yang akan meminta maaf tetapi disaat aku sedang menangis aku jugalah yang akan meminta kemaafan.

"Hyung tau kan yang aku sangat mencintai hyung. Jadi jangan menangis. Aku tak pernah punya hati untuk meninggalkan hyung. Jadi hyung jangan sedih." Ucapku membujuk Wonho hyung yang sedang terpuruk. Ku usap surai cokelatnya lembut, ku salurkan perasaan yang hangat agar ia dapat merasakan cintaku .

"Tanpamu lebih baik mati hyung."

"BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG CHAE HYUNGWON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wonho hyung berteriak dan itu sukses membuat aku mundur beberapa langkah sebelum pergi meninggalkan dirinya seperti yang dipinta.

"A-Aku mohon hyung. Jangan membenci melihat wajahku. Kerena itu akan membuatmu menjauh dariku. Sayang aku, please…!" Batinku mengungkap rasa iba.

"Kau bermain cinta dibelakangku. Kau pikir aku tak tau hubungan terlarang kau dengan Chankyung!"

SRET!

Kalau ku bisa luahkan dengan gambar pasti Wonho bisa melihat bagaimana hatiku koyak setelah mendapat tuduhan darinya.

INI TAK ADIL SAMA SEKALI!

Inginku menjerit kepadanya dan membuatnya sadar. Hubunganku dengan Chankyung bisa ibarat kakak dan adek kelas sahaja. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Bagaimana pula dengan dirinya? Disaat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku ia berbaring diatas pangkuan seorang namja yang aku sangat kenal orangnya. Ia teman sekuliah dengan Wonho. Namanya Lee Minhyuk.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana suara bisikan Minhyuk pada Wonho yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonho. Selamanya sampai kapan pun."

Kata-kata sialan itu terus berlegar-legar memenuhi ruang kepalaku. Aku pernah berpikir untuk berjumpa Minhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Wonho-ku. Tapi aku tak bisa egois. Wonho bebas untuk berteman selayaknya aku yang juga bebas berteman.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahaskan lagi masalah ini." Ucapan dari Wonho menginterupsi lamunanku.

Semudah itu?

Aku melihat punggu Wonho hyung yang menjauhiku. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dikamar dan melupakan pertengkaran ini. Padahal ia yang memulakan.

Hyung apa kau benar-benar sangat membenciku? Jika iya, aku mohon kumpulkan kembali sayang yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku seperti dulu.

Mending aku menyusurnya ke kamar. Mungkin kami bisa berbicara dengan damai tanpa perlu ada keributan seperti tadi. Hah! Mungkin aku langsung tertidur karena sepertinya kantuk dimataku semakin berat.

 **.**

 **-Last Lover-**

 **.**

"Hyungwonnie, kau sudah tidur?"

Aku tak merespon dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Aku tahu ia pasti mau bilang sesuatu. Sama ada kata maaf atau puisi yang penuh kata-kata kasar. Hmm..

"Wonnie, hyung tau kau belum tidur." Wonho hyung berucap lagi. Iya, teruskan bercakap hyung karena suaramu bagaikan _lullaby_ yang bisa membawaku ke surga mimpi.

Kami berdua diam untuk beberapa detik sehingga dapat ku rasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar memeluki pinggangku. Sontak dengan itu air mata mencucuri membanjiri wajahku.

Semua rasa sakit, perih dan kecewa yang membelenguku hilang seiring dengan hangat tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan punggungku.

Aku mau Wonho hyung tau bahwa pelukannya bisa menyembuhkan disaat jiwaku terguncang.

Aku membalikan tubuhku berhadapan dengan Wonho hyung dan membungkam wajahku diatas dada bidang miliknya. Degup jantungnya yang beritma merdu tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku terlena dalam mimpi.

"Maafkan hyung Wonnie. Hyung menuduhmu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Hyu-

"SShhtt… jangan banyak ngomong. _Just hug me, please…"_ Tuntutku seraya mendekatkan lagi tubuhku kedalam rengkuhan nikmat Wonho hyung.

"Hyungwon- CUP!

Sebuah kecupan hangat kulayangkan di bibir Wonho hyung. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa dan tidak menuntut. Ia hanya menempel tanpa perlu beradu. Wajahku mula terasa hangat dan berkeringat.

Apakah Wonho hyung merasakan hal yang sama karena wajahnya saat ini sedikit merona seperti sedang memakai _blusher._ Ia menjadi salah tingkah karena aku yang memulakan ciuman itu duluan.

"Hyung~"

"Nde."

"Aku suka kita seperti ini." Bisikku ke telinga Wonho hyung.

"Aku juga." Balasnya singkat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku.

"Kau tau hyung, aku suka menciummu karena selain memabukan ia juga bisa tenangkan jiwaku disaat aku lagi galau atau stress."

"Aku juga Hyungwonnie. Didekatmu saja aku tenang." Wonho hyung meletakkan tangan kananku diatas dada sebelah kirinya.

Degdeg degdeg

Degupan jantungnya deras tapi aku tau ia tak sedang lagi sakit. Karena ritma degupannya terasa tenang.

Wonho hyung, coba kau dengarkan degup jantungku pula." Wonho hyung memposisikan kepalanya diatas dadaku alunan mendengar alunan cinta degup jantungku.

"Aku mohon hyung mendengar setiap detak jantungku disaat aku mengungkap perasaanku ke hyung." Pintaku sambil mendapat anggukan dari Wonho hyung.

"Hyung. Cuman kamu yang ada dalam hatiku. Hubunganku dengan Chankyung hanya sebatas adek-kakak tidak lebih dari itu. aku harap kau mengerti hanya kau sisa hidupku hyung. Tanpamu lebih baik mati." Lirihku sedikit terbata menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar juga akhirnya.

"degup jantungmu semakin kuat Hyungwonnie."

"Hyuuuung… hiks.. k-kau tak bisa t-tergantikan karena bagiku k-kau kekasih yang terak- hir…"

"Hyungwonnie?"

"Hyungwonnie?!"

"Jangan ngaco! Ini tak lucu!"

.

.

 **(Wonho POV)**

Sudah kurang lebih 30 tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Pertengkaran kecil yang berakhir dengan pelukan mesra. Hyungwonnie aku tau kau tenang disana tunggu aku iya..

Pemergianmu sangat mengejutkanku. Kau pergi dengan sangat tenang tanpa penyakit dan tanpa kesakitan. Kau malah tersenyum damai seperti kau disaat kau mengingati cinta kita.

Hyungwonnie, aku masih disini menunggu waktuku bersamamu diatas sana dan sepanjang waktu itu aku bersendirian ditemani memori silam kita.

Hyungwonnnn hiks.. k-kau manis sekali. Pokoknya seluruh yang ada padamu adalah karunia untukku. Kau kekasihku yang terakhir dan selamanya."

Tunggu aku hyungwonnie.. sebentar saja lagi..

Huh…

Huh…

 **(Wonho POV END)**

Dok! Dok!

"Pasien dikamar 401 sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Ia mungkin tak bisa bertahan lebih lama."

Seorang yeoja yang diketahui seorang suster dan seorang lelaki paruh baya berjas putih sedang memeriksa tubuh tua Wonho yang terkulai layu..

TUTTTTTTTTTT

Kedua-dua orang karyawan rumah sakit itu saling berpandangan dan tak lama selepas itu air mata mengalir dari sudut mata mereka.

Wonho mati dengan tenang. Segaris senyuman terbentuk disudut bibirnya yang semakin pucat. Pada tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah foto dirinya ketika masih muda. Didalam foto itu ia sedang memeluk seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum riang. Namja itu adalah Hyungwon.

 **END!**

 **FF Hyungwonho perdanaku!**

 **Inspired by Melly Goeslaw song Kekasih Terakhir.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Review juseyo!**


End file.
